


Flores

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pandas, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Peter se siente mal por perder a su primer amor, pero habrá un misterioso Panda que lo ayudará a sobrellevarlo.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	Flores

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas de mis historias son crudas, pero a veces algo bonito vale la pena escribir. Espero sus comentarios.

Faltaban 45 minutos para ir a industrias Stark y realmente no quería ir en ese estado. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y se repetía internamente que dejara de llorar. Desviándose un poco de su camino decidió sentarse en una plaza frente a una florería.

-¿Cómo pude cree que él me tomara en serio?- pensaba mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el torso de su mano. Hace poco entro a la universidad y en la fiesta de novatos se había encontrado a Quentin un estudiante de cinematografía. Era una persona espectacular, todo lo expresaba tan hermoso, Peter nunca había sido el centro de atención para nadie, quizá para su tía, pero ahora por la universidad no vivían juntos. Y el hecho de que Quentin le dedicara tiempo y le dijere cosas tan hermosas hacía su persona, le hizo creer que en verdad sentía algo por él.

Para Quentin Beck el novato Peter Parker era solo uno más del montón y eso lo destrozaba. De pronto un ramo de flores se presentó delante suyo, eran unas flores naranjas con un fuerte aroma y unas pequeñas amarillas. De pronto vio a la persona que le entregaba las flores "¿una botarga de panda?" con las manos humedecidas, la nariz congestionada y los ojos hinchados externo un débil- gracias- tomando las flores.

La persona dentro de la botarga de Panda solo hizo un gesto con la mano para expresar "no es nada", el panda había hecho señas para que se quedara ahí, esto le hizo a Peter sacar una sonrisa, no podía creer que un panda fuera su consuelo en aquellos momentos. Llego al poco tiempo con unas servilletas, era lo más adorable del mundo.

-No se hubieras molestado- Peter había dejado las flores en su regazo y tomado los papeles "al menos las lágrimas ya no salían".

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

A lo que él Panda poniendo en puños sus manos se tallo los ojos a lo que Peter entendió "estabas triste", después se indicó a sí mismo "yo" con sus dedos hizo una curva en sus labios "quería verte feliz".

-Gracias.

Una vez más tranquilo y con su rostro más agradable llegó al laboratorio de su jefe- buenas tardes señor Stark.

El hombre castaño ligeramente más alto que Peter expreso- oh Peter, que bueno que llegas, necesito que codifiques unas formulas en la computadora.

-Muy bien- sacando una botella de agua del mini frigo colocó las flores. Stark noto el gesto por lo que sacó una sonrisa la cual Peter no pudo expresar bien- ¿le pasa algo señor?

-¿Sabes que esas son amapolas naranjas y vara de oro?

-No señor- había dicho confundido, creía que el Panda solo le había regalado esas flores sin algo más allá de eso.

-¿Entonces tampoco sabes sobre el lenguaje de las flores?

Tony ya no dijo más y ambos se pusieron a trabajar, en la noche ya en su casa se quedó intrigado con aquello del lenguaje de las flores y el significado oculto sobre la amapola naranja y la vara de oro.

"consuelo y ánimo"

Sin palabras aquel panda le había dicho más en esos gestos de lo que pensaba. Por lo que al llegar a su solitario apartamento había dejado las flores a un costado de su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Peter acabó su tarea más temprano de lo usual, se había desviado en una tienda de paso para comprar un chocolate y dirigiéndose a aquella plaza. El Panda estaba acomodando unas rosas en una cubeta por lo que no pudo ver que Peter se le había acercado.

-¿Señor Panda?- el Panda se había estremecido y volteando de manera graciosa se encontró con Peter acomodando sus manos al costado de su pequeña boca con sorpresa, abrazandole con esos brazos regordetes por la tela del disfraz. Una vez que terminó el abrazo, Peter le entregó el chocolate- Gracias por lo de ayer.

"no es nada" quiso dar a entender el Panda "tu, sonriendo, ahora".

-Si, ya estoy mejor, la verdad no tengo muchos amigos ya que todos se fueron a universidades en otros estados, bueno yo también. No conozco mucha gente, pero...

Peter sabía que le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar con Stark a lo que le contó su historia al "Señor Panda" (apodo dado por Peter), cómo había estado emocionado por entrar a aquella universidad, el cómo Ned se había ido a vivir a San Francisco, su mejor amiga MJ se había ido a vivir a Praga, y él se había mudado a Washington y gracias a la beca Stark había conseguido trabajar medio tiempo para el multimillonario. Y el cómo había conocido a Beck, lo más cercano a un amigo, pero también por la forma de ser de Quentín se había enamorado.

-¿Es muy tonto cierto?

El panda había negado con las dos manos y abrazado luego.

Antes de que Peter se fuese a trabajar el Panda le entregó nuevamente un ramillete de flores. Esta vez llegando a su apartamento se puso a investigar el significado de cada una y todas de una u otra manera decían lo mismo tanto la violeta doble "comparto tu amistad", la vinca pervica "amistad", y el heliotropo "deseo de amistad".

Quizá era una forma de decir que eran amigos y que no estaba solo en aquella ciudad.

Y dicho y hecho, esa fue su relación por un buen tiempo Peter le contaba un poco de su trabajo en industrias Stark, o en la escuela, sus películas favoritas cómo Star Wars o Alien. De alguna forma Peter también quería saber más de sus gustos. Un día intercambiaron teléfonos y así su comunicación fue más fluida:

Señor Panda: Ya viste la nueva serie de Netfix.

Peter: Si está muy buena, de hecho, no puedo esperar a la segunda temporada.

Señor Panda: Por cierto, ¿tienes la cuenta solo?

Peter: No, desde hace años Ned y yo compartimos la misma cuenta ¿Quieres unirte y así nos sale más barato?

Señor Panda: Siiiii.

Pero a pensar de la confianza y el lenguaje por el celular, cada vez que Peter llegaba a la florería el Señor Panda le regala un ramillo de flores. Al principio el Señor Stark se reía ya que él si entendía el lenguaje de las flores y a Peter le costaba un poco entender. Y Ned de cierta manera se había hecho amigo del señor Panda gracias a la cuenta de Netflix.

Señor Panda: Primula ¿ya viste que va a salir una nueva película de Star Wars?

Peter: Si, estoy muy emocionado. Originalmente esas películas las veíamos Ned y yo, no se si sea muy incómodo para ti pero... ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

El señor Panda tardó en contestar. Hasta que al fin respondió un "si".

Esa tarde habían acordado verse enfrente del cine, Peter había llegado primero, no dejaba de mirar el celular, nunca había visto al señor Panda así que le causaba un poco de nervios. Hasta que le llegó un mensaje.

Señor Panda: Estoy frente de ti.

Y se encuentra a un hombre con gafas oscuras, un cubre bocas y una capucha, negra. Y le sorprendió lo increíblemente alto, el creía que era efecto de la botarga. Había quedado impresionado hasta que el sonido del celular lo devolvió a la tierra.

Señor Panda: ¿Nos vamos?

No pasó nada fuera de lo normal mientras estaban en el cine, ambos se lo habían pasado bien. Al poco tiempo fueron a una cafetería donde ambos pidieron un frappé de chocolate.

Señor Panda: Yo esperaba más de Rei.

-No se puede esperar mucho de las trilogías de Disney, en especial de Star Wars, lo cual Disney lo está sobre explotando.

Señor Panda: No es lo único que sobre explota.

Después de un cómodo silencio Peter dijo aquellas palabras- ¿Por qué no te gusta mostrar tu rostro?

El señor Panda se quedó un rato mirando a Peter o eso es lo creía Peter porque se quedaron un rato así hasta que el Señor Panda bajo la cabeza para escribir en el celular.

Señor Panda: Es complicado y no me siento bien cuando muestro mi rostro, o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

Y fue en ese momento que Peter se dio cuenta de las manos de Wade, el suéter estaba grande, pero se podían ver muy bien sus dedos, tenían cicatrices de quemaduras.

-Bueno- y había bajado las manos del Señor Panda- ¿Al menos un nombre? No serás el Señor Panda toda la vida.

Y giró su celular para notar el nombre "Wade"

-¿Wade? Es un nombre muy lindo.

Esa cita estaba a punto de acabar, Wade había decido acompañar a Peter hasta su apartamento, y Peter no dejaba de hablar de lo interesante que sería salir a más lugares. Y Wade a partir de celular respondía que le gustaría ir a jugar al lasser tag. Una vez llegada la puerta Peter le abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Wade.

Wade le respondió el abrazo. Y del bolsillo de su chamarra sacó una pequeña flor y se despidió.

Esa flor era nueva. Para Peter se le había hecho una costumbre sentarse en su pequeño escritorio, buscar en internet, el tipo de flor que tenía en su poder y su significado. Era una Peonia Blanca.

Peter se había quedado de una pieza mirando al techo y después mirar la flor que sin darse cuenta había llegado a sus manos, la aspiró profundamente y la puso en una maceta donde estaban las demás flores que le había regalado Wade. Su cuarto se había llenado de aromas variados gracias a ello. Dándose cuenta que la mimosa "gran sensibilidad y alegría", ya estaba más seca que viva. Tomo un poco de papel para secarle el tallo y abría alguno de sus libros al azahar para acomodarla ahí. Al hojear el libro vio que el impatiens "impaciencia" ya estaba seca. Donde tenía todas las flores que le había regalado Wade o bueno donde terminaban en un álbum de fotos y junto con las demás flores, algunas las tenía repetidas. Con un plumón apuntaba el significado para no olvidarlo y según internet significaba "amor tímido o coqueteo inocente".

No le parecía mala la propuesta de Wade. Al día siguiente sabría qué hacer con aquel conocimiento.

-¡Wade!- había gritado Peter a lo lejos, el tipo con la botarga de Panda le saludo- esta vez vengo de paso, y voy a comprar unas flores. Wade había girado a un lado mostrándole algunas flores y después al otro, para sugerirle algunas flores, Peter negó- deja yo las elijo.

Ya había mirado aquella florería antes, era muy amplia y no se conformaba con las flores de la temporada, lo había visto atender a otros clientes y todo mundo le gustaba por la misma fama de ser el panda que conocía el lenguaje de flores y no expresaba ningún comentario. Eso le daba confianza a los clientes. Después de un rato la encontró.

-Quiero esa.

Era una rosa carmesí, Wade la miro por unos segundos y después agacho la cabeza, Peter rió por lo bajo- bueno dame una nota, quiero ponerle dedicatoria.

Wade aún con la cabeza gacha se la entrego- muchas gracias- tomó un plumón que tenía en su bolsillo, lo abrió con la boca. La cabeza de panda trató de asomarse, pero Peter la cubría con la mano- no mires- y lo cubría de una manera evidente.

-Listo- sin razón aparente Peter abrazó a Wade- muchas gracias, eres el mejor. Y se fue corriendo. Wade de manera exagerada siguió con la mirada a Peter y se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado la rosa carmesí y girando la cabeza para simular que nadie le viera leyendo la dedicatoria calló al suelo de la impresión.

"Para Wade", cómo sabía que no había nadie susurró el significado de aquella flor- Si me quieres lo descubrirás, mi Primula me acaba de corresponder.

Peter había llegado noche a su casa y encontró en su puerta un ramo de flores. La tomo con sumo cuidado, distinguía los girasoles, margarita blanca, rosada, lirios blancos, jazmín blanco. Las primeras tres tenían un significado común "tengo ojos solo para tí", "tus ojos me encantan", "corazón tierno, confió en tí", la última significaba "amabilidad y apego".

Le envió a Wade una foto del ramo de flores en un jarrón y le envió un mensaje:

Peter: ¿Eso significa que ya somos novios?

Wade: Si.

Ahora las citas eran más frecuentes que de costumbre, y por ello Wade había optado por contratar a alguien para tener más tiempo fuera, era su tienda y le iba tremendamente bien. Contrató a una chica con pinta, era curioso ya que sus manchas hacían verle como una panda. Su nombre era Domino.

Domino al principio le parecía extraño que su jefe fuera un panda. Con el tiempo se acostumbró del trato. En sus tiempos de descanso Wade la ponía a leer libros para saber más del lenguaje de las flores y estar más capacitada en esa tienda tan peculiar.

Esa tarde Peter se había quedado mirando unas flores, le parecían bonitas y sobre todo ese rojo intenso. El sonido del celular le despertó de sus pensamientos.

Wade: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me gusta cómo se ven estas flores, son hinoptizantes.

Domino que también llevaba rato viendo a Peter externo- se llaman Lycoris radianta o también conocida como flor del infierno o spider lilly

-¿y ese es su significado?

Wade había mandado un mensaje: Amor no correspondido.

-Me parece triste que una flor tan bonita, tenga un significado tan triste.

Wade: No todos los rostros hermosos son buenos y no todos los rostros feos son malos.

-No obstante, esta flor me gusta.

Dicho y hecho además de varias citas al cine, a patinar, a veces Peter le invitaba a eventos de la universidad, y Wade (una vez que Peter cumplió 21 años) a un bar que solía ir. E iba ahí porque el dueño del bar nunca le decía nada por llevar mascara y lentes oscuros. No era el único extraño, había gente con máscaras, drags queens, personas con maquillaje de payaso, al parecer el anonimato era lo importante en aquel lugar.

La primera vez que Peter fue a ese bar llevaba una capucha roja y unos lentes para agua rojos. Era divertido, era un carnaval, una experiencia única. Personas que no hablaban, personas que hablaban chistoso, personas que agudizaban o agravaban sus voces, personas que usaban una aplicación para que su voz se escuchara robótica. De otra galaxia, pese que no hubiese música en ese bar en ese momento, la cabeza de Peter sonaba cantina band de Star Wars.

Ahora, llevaba una máscara hecha por sí mismo de una araña roja y que hacía conjunto con la máscara de Wade.

Era cuando Peter era más gracioso, más sarcástico y sobre todo más jocoso. Por otro lado, Wade cuando tomaba a veces olvidaba su condición de mudo y se ponía a hablar. Y cuando hablaba lo hacía de más.

-Este niño que vez aquí, es mi novio y lo amo. No pude haber elegido mejor pareja en el mundo mundial.

-Wade- e inconcientemente se trepaba encima de él y comenzaban a reír y a gritar.

Unas cervezas de más y Wade ya no podía pararse por sí mismo, y por otro lado a Peter no le gustaba mucho tomar. Tomando un taxi pararon en el apartamento de Peter. Y con sumo cuidado lo dejó tirado en su cama. El respetaba a Wade, respetaba que él no quisiese mostrarse como era, entendía entre las pocas platicas que había sufrido varias quemaduras y ya no era el chico normal que era antes. No obstante eran novios, se abrazaban, se besaban sobre tela e incluso habían hecho el amor. Pero Wade se había encargado de vendarle los ojos a Peter para que no le viera.

No podía pensar en la idea de que Wade no se quisiese a sí mismo.

Le quitó las botas, le desajustó el pantalón, le había dejado en calzones y camisa de fondo pudiendo apreciar partes de piel y partes de quemaduras. Hasta que tocó la parte de quitarle la máscara. Jugó un rato con el contorno de la misma, hasta que lentamente comenzó a quitársela.

No tenía pestañas, no tenía cejas, tampoco tenía cabello y donde se veía piel, estaba rapado. Para él era hermoso y comenzó a besarle. Y comenzó a hacerle dormido todo aquello que deseaba hacerle despierto. Sintió la áspera piel en sus labios, el aroma a flores deshidratas. El mismo que estaba impregnado en su cuarto. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

A la mañana siguiente Peter había sido despertado por un movimiento brusco y después con un sonido de un golpe. Enfocando la vista vio a Wade buscando con desesperación algo.

-¿Wade qué esta...?- sintió unas manos en su rostro.

-No me veas- soy horrible.

Peter echo a reir- si eres horrible- puso sus manos en las muñecas de Wade- pero así me gustas.

-Tus palabras no son muy alentadoras- después de un silencio externó- ¿Dónde está mi máscara?

-Te lo digo, si me dejas darte un beso.

Wade se la pensó un rato, y en ello Peter ya sentía la el calido aliento de Wade en sus labios. Y le beso, Peter aprovecho para cruzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hacer el beso más profundo. Peter condujo su lengua en la cavidad de Wade y después de tanta incomodidad por parte de Wade, bajo la mano.

Una vez finalizado el beso ambos se miraron, los ojos castaños de Peter y los azules de Wade- ten- extendiendo la máscara, mientras se erguían para quedar sentados en la cama- estaba debajo de tu almohada todo el tiempo- se mordió el labio mirándole con picardía- ¿la quieres?

Wade no se podía creer que Peter le mirara con tanta naturalidad- ¿me quieres así?

-Lunaria- soltó Peter, tratando de expresar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Lirios azules- lo decía mientras se quitaba la camisa de fondo.

\- ¿y no te vas a arrepentir?

\- Rosa negra- se bajaba los pantalones.

-bueno, ya dijiste- de un saltó brincó a la cama.

No todos los amores son iguales, no todas las palabras expresan amor y no todas las flores significan lo mismo. 


End file.
